


We'll find a way

by Saramustdie



Series: The hope series [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, First Time, Fluff, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Thank you for baring with me, idk if someone noticed that I haven't been active, I moved out and I have a new job so let's hope that I Vann figure some new stuff out soon





	We'll find a way

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for baring with me, idk if someone noticed that I haven't been active, I moved out and I have a new job so let's hope that I Vann figure some new stuff out soon

Mikey and Gerard had their talk while Frank was asleep next to them.

Gerard didn’t really want to get out of the basement in hopes to avoid seeing any changes on the house or anything that could trigger his memories and make him cry in front of his already disturbed little brother, so Mikey had to go downstairs and talk to him. He mentioned their mom had called him and told him everything was fine, that she missed him and that they would go back tomorrow night.

  
Gerard felt a little more secure to be staying there. They both looked at Frank when he stirred in his sleep, he wasn’t facing them so they didn’t notice he was actually now awake, he didn’t really feel like hanging out at some other place of the house so he decided to stay still and not listen to conversation.

  
“So what’s been going on with you? I’ve…really missed you.” Mikey said sadly.

  
“I know and believe me, I’ve missed you a lot too, and just like being here of course…and well I do what I can to eat every now and then, I have tried applying for jobs but no one will take me so that doesn’t make things easy I uh…” He turned to Frank. “We kind of met a couple months after dad kicked me out and we’ve been going around together ever since. I’ve taken him to grandma’s house and stuff. He’s an awesome kid.”He concluded, he hadn’t “been up to” a lot, but meeting Frank was definitely a big thing for him. 

“Kay…and are you sure he’s like…trustworthy? I mean to take him to nana’s house that’s like...” Frank of course couldn’t see Mikey expression but he didn’t sound like he was into the idea of having this strange homeless boy anywhere near around his brother.

  
“Yes that’s like us being very close because you know what? We’re together Mikey. I really like and care for this kid and it’s likewise. He shouldn’t even be on the streets because he’s a good boy, so he is trustworthy of taking him somewhere more comfortable with me.”

He said a little louder, Frank could tell he didn’t liked to be questioned about him or how bad things had been for both of them out there, but he had to understand Mikey was young and naïve, and he had to be curios and worried about Gerard, and he would have opinions on what would be okay for Gerard to do in order to stay safe, after all he couldn’t do anything for them except for that, give him his opinions and express his worries.

  
Frank groaned pretending to wake up so he could stop the conversation, Gerard smiled and leaned over him wrapping him around his torso, he couldn’t care less about Mikey watching them, he fucking loved the guy, it was until now he got to admit that Frank’s existence made his better.

  
“Mhh, that was a good nap.” Frank hummed not sure if Mikey was still there or not. Gerard nodded and rested his chin on Frank’s side and stared at Frank’s face then sighed, they heard the basement door closing, he thanked god Mikey just left. He didn’t want to deal with everything right now, he didn’t want to explain himself to his brother who knew nothing about how it was to live on the streets and he was finally fine with Frank, he didn’t want to waste any time.

  
“Come here.” Frank said making Gerard lay down next to him, he giggled at having him so close, he decided to just reach over and kiss him already, which he did. He kissed his cheek first then his chin and finally allowed their lips to touch gently, he could feel Gerard’s breath on his face and it was then he realized this was everything he needed, he needed to have Gerard around him and close to his body now that he knew how good it felt, how much it filled his heart with joy.

  
“I really like you Frankie.” He blushed and hid his face on the crook of Gerard’s neck.   
“I think we already established that.” They both giggled, Frank was doing it out of shyness, and Gerard just thought it was cute, he was used to seeing Frank put up this flirting wall and now that he didn’t necessarily needed to do that anymore, he was finally vulnerable with Gerard. And he felt so flattered to be the one to witness his innocent, sweet self.

  
“I mean it Frankie.” He looked up to meet Gerard penetrating eyes. “I can make things right, I just need time.” He knew that at some point he would have to get a job, and he knew that in doing so, he could help Frank too. He deserved it, he deserved to be helped and oriented.

  
“You’ve already helped me so much Gee. Just stay around, that’s all I need.” He admitted and kissed his lips again, this time pulling him closer to him by the collar of his tshirt. Gerard complied and straddled him as he allowed his tongue to wander Frank’s hot, wet mouth. Frank was growing more and more excited by the second, he wrapped one of his legs around Gerard’s -until then- elevated hips to bring them down against his. He moaned lowly as he felt the so wanted friction.

Gerard was a little nervous about them going any further with the high chance of having his little brother walk in any second, but Frank really needed something from him, something to feel closer, the closest anyone had ever been to him, that’s what Gerard could sense, and he was no one to deny that to his baby boy.

  
“Tell me what you want.” He said hoarsly pulling away from the kids to confirm if they were gonna go any further. Frank looked at him through glassy, lust filled eyes and smiled nervously as he licked his lips.

“Well, I’d kind of like to go all the way.” Gerard nodded.

“Are you sure?” He asked, that would be a big step so he wanted to make sure Frank wasn’t doing this for the wrong reasons.

“Yes I’m sure. I want to be the closest I can be to you.” He let out blushing as he ran his hands up and down his pale arms.

“Alright then, but I’ll be bottoming since we don’t have much time to prep your correctly.” Frank almost made a pout but nodded, he had actually been afraid about the pain he knew he would experience so that was fine and that’s when it hit him, he was about to lose his virginity, to a guy that actually liked him and that he fucking loved, this was amazing no matter what happened next. “I think I have some condoms on the drawer, I just hope they are not expired.” He mhumbled more to himself as he looked for them still on top of Frank.

  
Frank decided to speed things up so he took his t shirt off exposing his tattoos. Gerard smirked looking down at him, he spread some kisses over the ink and made Frank gasp in surprise when he actually licked them. He even sucked on the patch of skin on his chest, right over his nipple, it actually said hope' that made a lot of sense now, knowing it matched Frank’s attitude. Frank could only focus on looking down at Gerard and see what he was doing, he was so turned on already, he just wanted him to keep going, he was ready.

  
Gerard went down to Frank’s hip bones, and licked over the small strip of thin hairs that disappeared bellow the waistband, he knew what was coming and he couldn’t wait.

Gerard lowered the sweatpants he had borrowed him and groaned low in his throat when he saw Frank’s hard on making a tent on his boxer briefs, he mounted over the piece of flesh still covered by fabric. Frank covered his mouth with the back of his hand trying to muffle the embarrassing noises leaving his mouth.

Gerard smirked knowing the effect he had on the boy and decided to pull the last piece of fabric down, he moaned at the sight of Frank’s dick as it sprung free from the boxer. It had a good size, so he was really excited about having it inside him. He spread kisses over his tights, and then went over to the bush of dark hairs and dipped his nose there just taking in his scent and giving wet kisses as Frank tangled his fingers on Gerard’s, long stringy hair.

  
He finally stopped teasing and kissed the tip of his dick, that single touch made Frank let out a strangled moan, Gerard sucked the head and hollowed his cheeks tightly and then bobbed his head up and down allowing Frank’s dick to get to the back of his throat without even gagging, he liked doing this so much that he had lost his gag reflex a while back.

  
Frank now was a moaning mess that pretty much couldn’t take the pleasure he was experiencing, he wanted to buck his hips up, to have him go slower since he almost felt over sensitive.

  
“Gee stop or I’m not…” he didn’t want to actually say it, and he couldn’t so he allowed Gerard to get the picture.

  
“Fuck Frankie you taste so good.” He said pulling away. Frank felt so turned on by both Gerard’s actions and words. Gerard pulled away to rip the condom wrap open then rolled it down Frank’s cock and lubed it up while Frank watched in awe. He snapped our of it when Gerard smirked knknowingly and laid down next to him “come on I don’t feel like riding today.” Frank remained silent for a little and then kneeled down between Gerard’s legs, he had taken care of taking his own clothes off so Frank was completely gone at the sight of how beautiful Gerard was, he was fully hard around the thick amount of dark hairs, his dick had a deep shade of red and was already leaking pre cum, he figured he could blow him later since his mouth started watering but needed so much more right now.

  
He spread Gerard open to try and look for his entrance and make everything easier. “How do I…prep you?” he asked nervously not wanting to hurt him.

  
“I already did, in the shower.” He explained with a mischievous grin. Frank nodded with a satisfied look on his face and focused on going inside of him, he had to stop mid way not because of Gerard complaining or anything but because the pressure was so much, it was so hot and his walls were so right around him. He needed a second to get used to feeling, he moaned when he filled him up to the rim and stayed still again.

Gerard was running his finger tip over one his nipple and, then his chest just enjoying how Frank was making him feel so good.   
“You can move if you’re ready baby.” Frank nodded pathetically and started thrusting, Gerard let out some moans and gasps, it had been a while since he had been with anyone, and he was so turned on by Frank that to finally have him connected to him in this way was the best feeling ever.

  
Frank couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt so good and he was the closest he could ever be to Gerard, it was amazing. He leaned down to kiss Gerard deeply as he kept moving his hips, the kiss was wet and heated and so hot that Frank couldn’t help but moan into it.

  
When Frank got used to the hot, tight sensation he speeded up his movements while he let Gerard roam his hands all over his chest and shoulders whispering sweet nothing’s, encouraging for him to do what felt good, asking for him to go faster. To be honest Gerard didn’t care if Frank didn’t last over five minutes, he cared about having him enjoy himself and have a non traumatic first experience, he knew he could get off once Frank came.

  
Gerard reached down to pump himself slowly just to relieve some pressure, Frank looked down and bit his bottom lip.

  
“I wanna taste you next time yeah? Fuck you must taste so good.” He groaned and went faster earning an immediate moan from Gerard.

  
“yeah baby, I want you suck me off. I wanna see my cum on your face.” Gerard said lustfully as Frank nodded and shut his eyes closed letting the older one know he was close. “Come on Frankie, I know you’re close.” Gerard said stroking himself faster. “Come on, I want you to cum for me.” He groaned jerking himself off and taking himself close to the edge. It wasn’t too long afterwards when he felt how Frannks thrusts got erratic and clumsy and heard him moaning low in his throat, then proceeded to gasp Gerard’s name. Gerard reached up to kiss his lips as he worked himself up to the brink. He bucked his hips up making Frank’s sensitive dick twitch inside of him as he spilled between their stomachs.

  
“Ung Frankie.” He whined riding out his orgasm. Frank grinned and pulled out then disposed of the condom then got in bed with Gerard. eH still couldn’t believe that had happened, he was still processing and trying to figure out what to say, a thank you would be stupid, a random and loose I love you would be cliché so he decided To remain silent. Once Gerard had cleaned them both up he cuddled the younger boy in his arms. “Was that good for your first time?” Frank looked at him as if he was pulling his hair.

“Are you kidding me? I just topped the person I love and it was way better than I thought it would be. It was more than okay.” He whispered the last part as he got closer to kiss Gerard’s lips. He grinned and looked into Franks eyes. “I love you too.” Was all he had to say before falling asleep.

  
The next day Gerard took a shower and went back to bed to wake Frank up, he had a smile plastered on his face from the moment he gained consciousness. He just hummed and pulled Gerard down to kiss him softly. “Morning boy” Gerard giggled and pulled back.

  
“ Come on Frankie, shower and lets have breakfast.” Frank nodded and allowed for Gerard to hug him before letting him go.   
Frank showered quickly since he was really hungry. Gerard went up stairs to grab a meal, Mikey was nowhere to be found downstairs so he just went back to the basement, Frank was now getting dressed by Gerard’s bed.

“Yay, food!”he laughed and sat down, they munched on the breakfast slowly but where startled by Mikey a couple minutes later, he went inside pale as a ghost. “What’s wrong?” Gerard asked sensing what was happening. 

“Mom and dad are here already! They said they missed me and brought food! You guys…” he didn’t want to kick his brother out but he had to. He was so sad he didn’t get to talk to his brothers for that long.

  
“We have to go, yeah.” He whispered and looked around to get their stuff. Mikey looked for something onto his pockets and handed Frank over some bills without having Gerard notice. “Thank you'" he said lowly, Gerard turned to them once he was ready. “Thank you for everything.” He said trying to hide the fact that Mikey had handed him money, just because it seemed like Mikeey didn’t want his brother to know.

They had to move some boxes around to be able to reach the basement window that led to the backyard, back in the day Gerard couldn’t have possibly fitted through that, but he had been starving for so long that there wasn’t a doubt on his head they could both fit through it. Frank waved a goodbye, and Gerard hugged his brother promising to come back soon. They left as soon as they heard some steps and ran away until they were away from the block holding hands. Gerard was so relieved he had Frank with him. And they’ll figure out.


End file.
